<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An kind gesture by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506763">An kind gesture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to give Var an sense of normality Varian gets him his own lab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varian/Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An kind gesture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you please tell me where were going?". Var stated his arms held out in front of him, feeling around his blindfold preventing him from seeing.</p><p>"You'll see". Varian grinned either hand on his partners shoulders directing him in different directions, "now there are some stairs so watch your step".</p><p>"You do realize who you are talking to right?".</p><p>"How could I forget?". Varisn chuckled. "Were as coordinated as an tilted room. Here". He moved in front of Var. "Were almost there just let me guide you".</p><p>Reaching the bottom of the stairs Varian had Var wait for an second before taking the blindfold off. </p><p>Blinking an few times Vars eyes widened in surprise in front of him was an lab which wss attached to Varians.</p><p>"I dont believe this!". Excitment washed over Var as he rushed to looking around like an kid in an candy shop, </p><p>Varian felt his heart jolt in pride happy to give Var at least some stuff that he would have in his timeline, </p><p>"Thank you, thank you so much!!". Var barreled into his older self hugging him tightly knocking them both to the ground. </p><p>Both males exchanged grins reaching up Var kissed Varian whose eyes fluttered shut sighing into the touch, both their foreheads resting on each others. </p><p>"Is that ok?".</p><p>Varian grinder nuzzling Var tugging him close, cupping his partners cheeks.</p><p>"More then ok".</p><p>Wrapping their arms around each other both Varians sighed in contentment. </p><p>One would think their relationship was looked at weirdly you know having had 2 varians and having them in an relationship,yet surprisingly Corona and old Corona took it rather well.</p><p>Ir also helped that while they were technically the same person they had different personality, Varian was timid, more rounded out kind wise. He was an happier person. Unfortunately Var wasent ws much. He was kind enough but their was an darker personality brewing in the Teenager. His personality alot like when his dad was trapped. </p><p>Var and Rapunzel weren't exactly friend true they hung out when Varian was at the castle but Var still hadent forgiven Rapunzel. Not to mention his life had molded  him into an more reserved bittered personality. </p><p>But Varian loved Var anyway and would do what he could to bring the old him back bit by bit. He accepted fully that they might not ever have the same personality. One thing Var had more of was confidence. </p><p>And even arrogance at times.</p><p>Var definently was protective of him which was rather nice to hav someone watching his back. </p><p>Varian rested his head ontop of Var who snuggled into his partners arms, Varians arms were the only place that he could allow all his walls down. He would never trust just anyone again. But Var trusted Varian with his life.</p><p>"Thank you again for my gift". Var's eyes fluttering as Varian gently scratched his back. "Thst feels good". He mumbled leaning into the scratching. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it". Varian grinned as Var grabbed his wrist tugging him upstairs the lab forgotten.</p><p>"I think some cuddles are in order. Then maybe we can work on an project together?".</p><p>"I think that's an great idea". Grinninf both males went upstairs content on just cuddling and enjoying each others company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>